The aim of this research training project is to determine, through psychophysical experiments, optimal layout parameters for tactile street maps to be generated by an automated system ("TMAP") to assist blind and visually impaired travelers. TMAP (Tactile Maps Automated Production) was conceived by the applicant as a means of providing low-cost, on-demand tactile maps of any area of interest to an individual. It would use a web interface to harness existing computerized map databases such as that provided by the US Census Bureau, and synthesize local maps centered on any location specified by the user, for immediate printout on the user's Braille embosser (or by existing Braille embossing services). For such a system to be effective, research is needed into some of the layout and presentation parameters, to determine optimal tactile density, street line thicknesses, and label placement for this type of street map. The goal of the present project will be to conduct the necessary experiments to optimize these parameters.